PigMask
PigMask (豚マスク Butamasuku) is a pig-themed Nocturne a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality PigMask is a murderous and crazy Nocturne, having a love for killing and is also very manipulative, using his human form of a police officer/detective to trick others into thinking he's helping them out or on the job, but in actuality is only taking up the job to cover up the murders he commits. He is also shown to be very loyal to RaccoonMask, obeying every order he commands and quickly following. He is most likely the most loyal Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to RaccoonMask, due to the two similar style. History Backstory PigMask back in the day used to be a fairly normal Nocturne albeit he was notorious for being weird. One day however he caught his then fiance-to be cheating on him and then snapped, deciding to kill both her and her lover together. After that, he had found a love for killing, becoming a killer. He would go to commit many more crimes, however he was also worried about getting caught, so he created a human form to work undercover and continue his crimes. He also met RaccoonMask at some point, and the two became close allies. Debut: The Smoking Condor PigMask first appeared in RP where he was located by CobraMask, along with PenguinMask. He was then identified to be an associate of RaccoonMask's. What was notable about him and PenguiMask showing up at the same time was that he had control over fire, meanwhile PenguinMask had control over ice. PigMask first appeared directly in his human form known as "Officer Leiman" and met with IkaMask, who asked him for help to find Unica and Sagiri, as he believed them to have been stolen by CondorMask. "Officer Leiman" decided to help Neo SquidMask and very soon they arrived near the warehouse where CondorMask was hiding the Units at, they caught him as he was going to get a drink. Officer Leiman then took the two Shadowbloods to a dark area where they were led into a detective's office which reeked badly. When Neo SquidMask pointed this out, Leiman claimed that he forgot to clean up after himself sometimes and that he got use to the smell. Leiman then turned aways, seemingly going back to make himself some coffee. However as Neo SquidMask and CondorMask then talked it out and then went to Leiman to clear things up, there the two had found many skulls lying on the ground near a room inside. Leiman then revealed his true colors to them, revealing himself to be "PigMask". PigMask then got out his Pig Chainsaw, wanting to kill the two to clear up evidence on him and also for thrills. PigMask then chased the two outside with his Pig Chainsaw, only to which then RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then appeared. RaccoonMask mainly just observed the fight for monitoring, ScorpionMask joined in on the fight and fought off CondorMask. PigMask mainly fought off Neo SquidMask; swinging his Pig Chainsaw around him. Neo SquidMask managed to roll out of the way in time however, to which PigMask then fired Pig Fire at Neo SquidMask, intent on roasting him. PigMask then revved up his Pig Chainsaw and swung it towards him, only for Neo SquidMask then to use his tentacles and trip him over, causing PigMask to fall over. PigMask then fired another stream of flames at Neo SquidMask, this time successfully setting him on fire. PigMask then went over and swung around his meat cleaver towards Neo SquidMask. Neo SquidMask got back up, then repeatedly punches at PigMask's gut and chest. PigMask bodyblocked most if not all the punches however and then slashed his meat cleaver against some of Neo SquidMask's tentacles. PigMask then ran up and fired out a stream of flames form his mouth at him; Neo SquidMask then fought back hard, firing electric bolts around and at PigMask. Neo SquidMask and PigMask then fought off some more, blasting their streams of fire and ink at one another. Neo SquidMask then used Vacuum Mouth, his mouth and then sucks up some nearby objects, sucking them up and then hurling them at PigMask. PigMask used his flaming chainsaw to destroy some of the flying objects, only to get hit by some as well. Neo SquidMask then used Electrical Charge against PigMask, dealing with some damage against PigMask. PigMask then fired out two Pig Fireballs at Neo SquidMask, to which Neo SquidMask then used his Shadow Zone to avoid. PigMask charged, only for Neo SquidMask to then leap out of and shock him with his tentacles. PigMask was also caught up in ScropionMask's and CondorMask's dirt explosion, finally defeating him. Afterwards, RaccoonMask ordered PigMask and ScorpionMask to retreat for the time being; PigMask eagerly did so and faded aways with his Shadow Manifest. Kurutta vs BatMask: Final Battle Conclusion PigMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he was seen eating a big amount of food at the Shadowland Cave, and was unwilling to share his food with HyenaMask. The Frozen Gentleman PigMask made a cameo near the end of the RP where he was introduced to PenguinMask by RaccoonMask, there to demonstrate his power. Once the two fire and ice Shadowbloods synchronnized, they were both able to use cryo-pryokinesis together. With this revelation in mind, CatMask and RaccoonMask deployed them again, only this time the two went together instead of separately. Icy Flames: Power of the Pamola PigMask later reappeared in Lansing in where he helped continue the Shade operation, by posing as a human police officer in his human form, covering it up. He then dragged a rookie police officer with him to "investigate", but in actuality he was really luring the rookie officer there that way he wouldn't get caught. As PigMask and the rookie officer got to one of the Shadelinq diners, PigMask shed his human form and smacked him aside, allowing ScorpionMask to kill the police officer. Soon once CatMask reported to them that FlamingoMask was back, RaccoonMask dispatched PigMask and PenguinMask to go out and deal with FlamingoMask. PigMask soon appeared to FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, arriving to "arrest" them, holding out his police officer badge, before then getting out his Pig Chainsaw. PigMask started off his attack by swinging his Pig Chainsaw around Neo SquidMask, intent on damaging him. PigMask then fired a stream of fire at Neo SquidMask, to which Neo SquidMask rolled around and avoided. Neo SquidMask then charged up electrical energy and charged at PigMask then ramming into him; shocking him. PigMask and PenguinMask then regrouped and combined their powers, firing out a beam made up of burning ice and swept it towards FlamingoMask, Kurutta and Neo SquidMask. PenguinMask then also fired his Penguin Blizzard against Neo SquidMask's and Kurutta's ground, making it very slippery; only for PigMask to then accidentally melt the icy ground with his Pig Fire. PigMask rained down Pig Fireballs all across, until then Kurutta then fired his water stream at him and PigMask, sending them back a bit. PigMask then fought off Kurutta some more, firing his flames some more against Kurutta, but had to endure Kurutta's water attacks, which angered him. PigMask and PenguinMask regrouped again, then spraying out icicles and fireballs all around, raining it down upon Neo SquidMask and Kurutta. After some more battling, FlamingoMask then arrived to the fight and then used his Pamola form, then unleashing Pamola Hurricane against both PenguinMask and PigMask, sending the latter into a pit onto the ground, defeating him. The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask!! PigMask reappeared when he was present along with BulldogMask and GastornisMask at RaccoonMask's bunker. Beings that they were RaccoonMask's surviving associates, they were recruited into joining RaccoonMask's coup. All three of them agreed to doing so; PigMask in particular saw RaccoonMask as the true leader of the Brotherhood anyways, so he was very supportive of it. PigMask then later followed RaccoonMask into the Shadowland Cave and then back to Chicago, where GastornisMask, PigMask and BulldogMask quickly got to work. The Coup of the Century Pt. 3: Death Without An Assassination While BulldogMask and GastornisMask did their assignments, PigMask was later assigned by RaccoonMask to arrest the remaining members of Flamingo Squadron as he knew where they lived. PigMask did so and then went ahead, using his human form to go over and "arrest" them. PigMask soon arrived to Flamingo Squadron's base and knocked on the door. When answered, PigMask in his officer form then ordered his Shadelinqs (all disguised as human police officers as well) to arrest them. They then did. After arresting all of them, PigMask then got into his car and told RaccoonMask about the success and then drove the captured Flamingo Squadron members there, then giving them to RaccoonMask. The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP Abilities & Weapons * Shadow Manipulation: PigMask has control over shadow energy. * Fire Manipulation: PigMask has control over fire energy. In terms of power however, his fire power is much weaker than RyuMask's. * Pig Chainsaw: PigMask has a futuristic chainsaw that he can use to hack and saw at his opponents and due deadly damage against them. It is also capable of shooting out deadly flames out. * Pig Fire: PigMask can breath fire from his mouth. ** Pig Fireballs: PigMask can also fire out two small fireballs from his pig-like "snout" on his face. * Meat Cleaver: PigMask is also armed with a meat cleaver that he can use as a secondary weapon. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, PigMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Human Form: PigMask can take on the human form of that a human police officer/detective known as "Officer Leiman". * Torch Mode: PigMask can light himself on fire like a torch. * Durability: PigMask is very durable, being able to take in many punches and blows done on him without even flinching. * Cryo-Pyro Power: A synchronous power that he can perform together with PenguinMask, PigMask can fire burning ice attacks by combining his power with PenguinMask. Weaknesses * Light Energy: PigMask is weak to light energy. Quotes Trivia * PigMask is used (and his design was made) by Gallibon the Destroyer, however he was not technically conceptualized by Gallibon. Tengen Toppa Lazengann actually originally created the character at first, but then later dropped the char and then eventually gave him to Gallibon. The reason for this is due to Tengen thinking PigMask didn't work out. * PigMask had two other designs at first, but Gallibon disliked both designs at first until he decided to "fuse" the designs, thus giving the look we see today. * His chest armor resembles that of a butcher. * PigMask is the second Nocturne to take on the human form of a police officer. The first was CerberusMask. ** Originally even PigMask's human form was also going to be named after a Star Wars character like CerberusMask's human form was (Officer Porkins), where he was going to be named (Officer Antilles), however this was scrapped as Gallibon found it a little too on the nose. * PigMask's human form's name is a reference to Dinoverse, in where it was one of the minor character's name from one of the books. ** It is also meant to be a warped version of "'lie'man", as PigMask's human form turned out to be a trick. * Most of the early Brotherhood of Nocturnes members were based off of the seven deadly sins. PigMask was meant to represent gluttony. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Original Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs